Grotesque Romance
by Tina Vainamoinen
Summary: Gilbert has always loved Matthew. But what happens when love turns into obsession? Let's just say, there's a lot of blood. (Warnings inside)


**Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine.**

**Pairings: One-sided PruCan and Franada.**

**WARNINGS: Character death, stalking, and pure creepiness.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Was I born to be in love with you?_  
_Through this thin wall, I mumble alone, "Love me."_

Gilbert had always loved Matthew. Ever since they first talked to each other. It had confused him when no one else seemed to acknowledge the quiet blonde. How they couldn't see just how interesting he was. Not even Matthew's own brother remembered him!

But Gilbert would never forget him. And he told the Canadian just that. Matthew gave him a small smile, "I know you won't. You're my best friend!"

_I keep hunting out your personal love information._  
_In the closed door of myself._  
_I wish I could touch your face, stroke your face, my sweetheart._

'Friend'. Gilbert's left eye twitched at the word as he remembered the previous day. Why did Matthew have to see him that way? Not returning his feelings? Well, Gilbert would just have to put on a little pressure is all.

He began to think of ways to do so. Nothing too harsh, but just enough to make Matthew want to love him. Then, they'd be happy. So very happy. Gilbert smiled at the idea.

Perhaps he'd be allowed to cheeks at night. As he wanted to do whenever he spent the night at the blonde's house. Who wouldn't, when they were forced to stare that that peaceful and calm expression, and soft-looking skin? Even though Gilbert was supposed to be in the guest room during those nights.

_Oh my, my, you have a guest?_  
_What a handsome man he is!_  
_Tell me how much you love him._  
_I'll kill him and pack him up._

One day, he caught the sound of his love's soft voice from nearby, and an unfarmiliar one talking back. Who dared to speak to his precious Birdie without permission? They had better not be picking on him, as some people did often.

So, of course, he investigated. Gilbert concealed himself behind a brick wall and looked to where Matthew was standing in the park, conversing with an unknown man. They were both smiling, laughing. Gilbert felt a strange feeling begin to burn at his heart, and murder filled his eyes. He decided to get closer. And so he did.

Now, he could tell that the unfamiliar man had a French accent. And that he was speaking to Matthew in French, which the quieter blonde was bilingual in. Gilbert could only make out a few words, thanks to taking French in highschool.

Matthew said, "Adieu pour maintenant, Francis." So that was the man's name? Gilbert smiled darkly. Now was the time to go home and do some research.

_Burning photos of that man, LOL._  
_I wonder what he is doing now._  
_You can do anything you want to me._  
_Because I love you this much, you see?_

Gilbert put his blood-stained clothes in the wash as soon as he got home. His heart was still pounding from the thrill of killing and cutting apart Francis. Then putting the body parts into a cardboard box, leaving it in a ditch near the Elementary School down the street. It would be found tomorrow without a shadow of a doubt.

And the next day, it was. By a poor seven-year-old who got curious. The first grader was bound to be traumatized for life. Not that Gilbert cared much. He only cared for Matthew's reaction.

He allowed the Canadian to weep into his shoulder that afternoon, while he stroked the younger's hair. Matthew might have taken it as comforting, but it wasn't. On the inside, Gilbert was laughing happily, knowing that the threat was gone for good.

A picture on the wall caught his attention. It was of Matthew, his irritating brother, some bushy-eyebrowed guy, and Francis. Gilbert decided to burn the picture once he had a chance.

_I wanna keep you completely riveted and I wanna have a collection of you._

There was a strange feeling in Gilbert as he looked at a drawing of Matthew he had done the next day. The same feeling he had when he went to murder Francis. The need to kill. At first, he was horrified at the fact that he suddenly wanted to harm Matthew. But realized, who knows if Matthew might go off and find another person like Francis? Another thing to stand in the way? Well, that couldn't be allowed to happen.

_Why are you crying?_  
_What's wrong, oh this one?_  
_I'll affectionately hold a cardboard box that you'll be put in when you're dead._

He had invited Matthew over to his home that night. It had to be done, before another threat came along. Anyway, he needed to show the Canadian something.

"Here." Gilbert said as he handed Matthew a bloody blue shirt. The one Francis had worn on the day he died. Matthew stared that the selection of clothing, putting the pieces together. He began to cry heavily.

Gilbert only smiled and looked out the corner of his eye at the cardboard box sitting by the door that lead to the basement.

_I'll put a present by the door._  
_A polar bear head every single day for you, a bear lover._

He went and picked up the box, then came back and placed it in Matthew's arms. "Remember how your pet went missing a few days ago? He's in there. Well, some of him." he said, smiling.

Matthew looked at him with tear-filled eyes, then down at the box. He slowly opened it with a shaky hand. Seeing the content of the box, he screamed and dropped it. The decapitated polar bear head rolling out, and bumping against Gilbert's feet.

_Burning photos of that man._  
_I wonder if he'd ever existed, LOL._  
_"I love you", such a cliché thing does not satisfy me._  
_But makes me wanna puke._

"You know, after tonight, I'm going to burn that photo in your house. The one with Francis in it." Gilbert said, a distasteful expression at the thought of said photo.

Matthew gave him a look of bewilderment, "Why? I thought you were my friend! Why would you kill my cousin?!"

Cousin? Gilbert's surprise only lasted a moment, before he shrugged. It was too late for that information to come out. Much, much too late.

"He was in the way, Birdie. Anyway, I don't like you like a friend would," Gilbert said as he approached the terrified boy with an insane smile, "I love you like a psychopath would."

_"I will eternally love you..."_

Later that night, Gilbert gently put the cardboard box on the ground, in front of a maple tree. Matthew had always loved them for some reason. Surrounding the base of the tree were paper hearts that had been painted red, and a letter.

Gilbert read the letter aloud,

"Birdie,

I'm sorry that I did this to you. But it had to be done. You may be wondering why.

You see, it came to my attention that threats were everywhere. Threats that would steal you away from me. Before I even had you.

It could not be allowed to happen. I know you will never forgive me, now that you're dead. But I will continue loving you anyway.

I'm coming to see you soon. That is, if I somehow escape going to a purgatory.

With love,

Gilbert."

He smiled with tears in his eyes as he put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: That took me approximately one hour and fifty-three minutes. Hope it was worth the effort.**

**The song used in this is "Grotesque Romance" by Miku Hastune. The lyrics were changed a bit to go with the story. You guys should listen to it, it's actually interesting.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
